vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of an Era Photo Shoot
'End of an Era Photo Shoot' The photoshoot of the O.G's, from episode 1 all the way to Lanfear's introduction. The event was made in honor of Joey's adventures on YouTube coming to an end, and a new journey happening on Twitch. The event coordinators were Foxe and BuildWithBricks. Foxe and Bricks lead everyone through a portal, with KimplE jokingly saying "Don't invite Joey." as Ikrium responded "You can't stop him from entering a portal." But as soon as Joey touched it, the portal closed. In the special event that occurred, a special someone revealed their real voice. To wrap up the night, MaTSix went to sing his favorite and most well known song, 'Riptide' as Emmitt was just happy to be involved again. As MaTSix prepared, Joey accidentally called them Chipz. The next photo shoot is with those involved in Adventures 2.0, the new era group. Places featured Grassy Hill at Night - The place where the adventures began, Joey first met Zeon, KimplE and Rad there. Gaia Night (Old) - The map created by Zeon where Joey was first invited to a Loli Squad hosted dance party. SAO - A map created by MaTSix. A few of the early adventures episodes took place there. The Great Pug - The place where the wrap party was held. Event Participants *Foxe - Photographer and Event Organizer/Coordinator *BuildWithBricks - Photographer and Event Coordinator *Joey Bagels *Lanfear *MrMe *Egg *Esdesu *Shai *KimplE *Gama *WhiteWolf *MaTSix *Rad *Ryan *Jakkuba *BakaRanger *Aurora *Ikrium *Ashunera *Nurfee *Kagan *Profit Lemon *Ace0100 *Grizz *ShadowSnipe *Polecat von *Duracity *Ayaka *Emmitt *Leeroy *LilBagel *Kuri- Showed up and sadly, didn't make it to any of the photos, but got to remember good times with Nagzz. *Arbalust- Showed up at the end. Though she couldn't make it, Oathmeal was in Nagzz's chat for a good while. As well as ThatOneRebel. Then Shizzuie and Zmastergunner appeared at the end. As well as pdm. Several others joined the after party. Trivia *KimplE revealed her true voice to over 500 people, with a simple "Thank you..." to Nagzz in the SaO map. *Adame was desperately wanted to appear, but the Crap Cop is hard to contact. *Foxe gave Nagzz a heartfelt message. *MaTSix and Rad revealed their trap voices **NOTE: They have spoken on multiple occasions before on and off camera. *Sadly, Nagzz crashed twice, once talking to Duracity, and again when MaTSix sang Wonder Wall. *For the wrap party, the Loli Squad took over and started the party off right. *Shai kept reminding Joey he still hasn't gotten the ring for Lanfear yet. (He's getting one forged.) *Due to most likely being busy IRL, Arranging "10" Stars was not able to make it to the photo shoot. *Emmitt kept demanding Duracity change into his ORIGINAL original avatar, Ed from Ed, Edd, n Eddy. *Duracity went to name himself and Emmitt as Bird Bros for Life. *IHateCheese was desperately searched for by hundreds of members of the VRChat community, but sadly, he could not be found. Gallery Peek.png|MaTSix and Rad peeking and being cute with Jakkuba close behind them. Here Twitch Clip Nostalgic times.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-30_13-45-24.233.png|most who made it to the photo shoot hanging out VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-30_13-07-00.310.png|Where it all started VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-30_13-38-44.567.png|Lanfear and Ryan VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-30_13-25-10.338.png|all hiding in the Cave VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-30_12-46-48.580.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-30_13-49-36.106.png|Rush B VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-30_13-33-21.603.png|Matsix Back in there 1st map they made VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-30_13-04-08.356.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-30_13-17-02.609.png|Loli Squad VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-30_13-40-35.894.png Category:Events Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Nagzz Adventures 2.0